Battle of Mon Calamari
The Battle of Mon Calamari happened during The Five Year War between the Mandalorians and the Galactic Aliance. The Battle Fleet Engagement In the second year of the war, the Mandalorian Fleet launched a major offensive against the Calamari System. GA Intelligence forewarned the Navy, and the 4th Fleet was sent along with a strong contingent of Jedi starfighters. The battle that ensued was a grueling three day struggle for space supremacy. As of yet, the GA still had no effective way to counter the mass drone missile attacks of the Mandalorians. In order to counter their shortcomings, they mounted superior numbers, with a massive amount of starfighters led by several elite squadrons of Jedi. The idea was that the faster, more nimble starfighter could elude the drone missiles and storm the Mandalorian battleships and cruisers with point blank bombing runs. To an extent, the tactic worked, but it only delayed the inevitable. After brutally slashing through the GA's extensive fighter screen, the Mandalore himself led his battleships into the heart of the GA Fleet defending Dac. At close range the GA ships didn't stand a chance and they were brutally torn into pieces. Then the Mandalorian second wave arrived with three fully loaded carriers. The fresh arrival of besu'liik fighters allowed the Mandalorians to fight off the remaining GA starfighters, however the Jedi were able to lead the survivors out of the system before they would be wiped out. Siege of Dac On the fourth day, the Mandalorians launched their ground assault on Dak. All of the surface cities were overwhelmed in fierce hand-to-hand combat. Each city was taken with careful pride. Rather than simply bombing the cities into oblivion, the Mandalorians took their time and engaged in their lust for war. It took two months for the final city to fall. Amid the carnage and devastation, the Mandalore instructed his soldiers to liberally adopt any and all Mon Cal children. A decree was issued that all remaining Mon Cals would be annexed as auxiliaries for the Mandalorian Army. They would be given the choice to either fight in their ranks or stand back and operate the war machine. Most elected to remain behind and serve as laborers in the shipyards and factories, thus 'operating the war machine.' The fall of Crystal Reef marked the end of the battle. The extent of the Mandalorian takeover was so thorough that there was no retaliation among the population. However, the GA's discovery of enhanced particle shielding, and the turn about that it brought, soon created relief for the Mon Cals on Dak. As the GA gained the upper hand and began winning victories, the Mandalorians were forced to pull out of the Calamari System, thus freeing its people. Aftermath The Galactic Alliance viewed the Battle of Mon Calamari as one of the most brutal battles of the war. The wholesale devastation of the GA Fleet and the defenders on the surface, combined with the enslavement of the Mon Cals, created an event that drove a long remembered wedge between the Galactic Alliance and the Mandalorians. To this day, the Mon Calamari still hold a terrible grudge against the Mandalorians. Oddly enough, the battle and enslavement led to a large number of Mon Calamari and Quarren being adopted and assimilated by the Mandalorians. Other Mon Calamari view these individuals as traitors. Participants Mandalorian Fleet *Ixtren Galactic Alliance *Kiera Kenobi *Jagged Antilles See Also *The Five Year War *Crescendo Behind the Scenes